The lossless-feedback transistor amplifier has been recognized as one of the more effective innovations in small-signal amplifier design. With its ability to deliver both low noise and high linearity response with a minimum amount of effort and cost, both being highly desirable characteristics in small-signal amplifier design, the lossless-feedback amplifier has enjoyed a wide range of applications in communications receiver and radio astronomy telescope receiver design. In a conventional lossless-feedback transistor amplifier, as shown in FIG. 1, the amplifier basically consists of a common-base amplifying transistor 105 and a feedback transformer 103. Generally, the design concept relies on the input impedance of the transistor, seen at the emitter, as being negligible. However, the finite nonlinear input resistance seen at the emitter degrades the expected performance, and the nonlinear nature of this resistance is the primary cause of both harmonic and intermodulation (IM) distortion. Traditional design techniques reduce this nonlinear resistance by increasing the transistor bias current, which produces a limited degree of improvement but which also reduces the overall power efficiency of the amplifier, which is undesirable. It is a desirable design goal to improve the linearity of amplifiers in general without incurring an increase in power consumption.